


Return to Liberty Avenue

by flewintotheice



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Follow up to the end of the show, M/M, Work In Progress, Written in 2007, not sure it will ever be finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flewintotheice/pseuds/flewintotheice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place roughly two years after the series finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Liberty Avenue

*Pittsburgh, PA*

*Michael’s POV*

/The thing you have to understand is this; not everyone can just end a  
part of their life one day and start a new one the next. When Melanie  
and Lindsey left for Canada, they took a part of everyone’s life with  
them. They took Gus from Brian and they took Jenny Rebecca from me. They  
took themselves out of all our lives and it just didn’t feel right not  
having them here. But they’d had a point. Life on Liberty Avenue wasn’t  
exactly safe anymore. Not with all the things that had been happening./

/And then Justin left us, too. I never thought I’d say this, but I was  
sorry to see him go. He was so good for Brian and, in a way, for me,  
too. Maybe some of his bravery and strength really did rub off on me  
after five years. He has, without a doubt, become the best homosexual he  
can be. At least, that’s what Brian tells me./

/With Justin gone to New York and the girls and kids in Canada, I guess  
we all thought things would be okay for a while. We all knew they’d be  
home for holidays. After all, that had been the agreement up front for  
everyone; including Justin. After all, he and I were still writing and  
creating Rage comics and, even if they hadn’t gotten married, he and  
Brian still had a committed relationship, but don’t tell that to Brian.  
Brian even stopped visiting the backrooms at Babylon and, about six  
months after Justin left for New York, I realized that Brian had even  
stopped tricking all together. I never said anything to him, but I saw  
all the little changes going on inside of him./

/Hunter finished high school and had a scholarship to Penn State, which  
Ben and I made sure he took. We’re so proud of him and he’s doing really  
well. Health wise, he’s kicking some serious ass and taking names. He  
comes home every weekend and works at the diner when he’s here. He talks  
about how much he hates working, but he’s never let Mom down once. He  
reminds me of Justin in that way./

/While Hunter is doing well, Ben, however, is not. Six months ago we got  
his blood work back and the HIV had developed into full blown AIDS. He’s  
been sick this past month but everyone has been so good to us, doing all  
they can for us. Brian paid off the house for us, even though he and Ben  
argued about it. Ben finally gave in when he realized he would have to  
cut back on his teaching. Brian also paid off the rent on the comic book  
shop for the next five years. Like I said, he’s come a long way in two  
years time./

/Ted and Blake bought a small house not too far from where Ben and I  
live. Two years strong now and they are doing great. Ted’s still working  
for Brian, managing Kinnetic and Babylon both. Brian has no fears where  
Ted’s concerned. Gives him more time to travel to New York to see  
Justin. Just last year, he convinced Justin to take a vacation and he  
finally took him to Ibiza. They stayed three weeks. But, back to Ted and  
Blake. They had a commitment ceremony two months ago. Justin, Mel and  
Lindsey all came back for it. We’re all so proud of them both./

/As for Emmett, well, he’s still on his own, but he seems to love every  
minute of it. He owns his own little condo and his business is booming.  
He has become the premier social planner for the city, for both gays and  
straights. Six years ago, George Schickle died while on his way to take  
Emmett for a tour around the world. He’d left Emmett with 10 million  
dollars, none of which Emmett ever got to keep. A year ago, one of  
George’s son’s showed up with a cashier’s check for five million and  
handed it over to Emmett, telling him that he knew in his heart it was  
what his father had really wanted. Needless to say, Emmett wants for  
nothing and dotes on his friends and family every chance he gets./

/Drew Boyd… well, Drew wanted a chance at freedom once he finally came  
out and admitted to himself and the world that he was gay. He calls  
Emmett once a month and they chat. Sometimes Emmett even takes off to go  
see him out in San Diego. Emmett swears there is nothing going on, but  
sometimes I have to wonder./

/And then there’s Mom and Carl. They’re still living together at the  
house, in sin as we all tell them. They laugh at us and tell us that we  
have no room to talk. I suppose they’re right. Carl refers to me as his  
son from time to time and, I have to admit, it’s nice to hear someone  
say that about me. I’m just glad that Mom’s finally happy./

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Pittsburgh*

*Allegheny Medical Offices*

*August 2007*

Brian Kinney stood looking out the large picture window in the doctor’s  
office, watching as the clouds began to roll in. They weatherman had  
said something about rain that morning, but Brian never really paid  
attention to things like weather. Not when his life was wrapped up in  
making things look great, sell better, and last longer. He was a man in  
charge of his own destiny, his conquests, and his career…

He was in charge of everything but his own life.

Brian sighed heavily and turned around, heading back for the chair he’d  
vacated ten minutes earlier. He sat down heavily, unbuttoning the suit  
jacket as he did so and thought back to when he’d been here six months ago…

“/I thought the deal was, if I made it one year or more without the  
cancer returning, then everything was good to go.”/

“/And sometimes that is the case, Mr. Kinney, but in your case, the  
cancer reappeared somewhere completely new. We weren’t looking for it to  
come back at all much less as non-Hodgkin’s Lymphoma.”/

“/So, what the fuck do we do now? I mean, there isn’t exactly a surgical  
answer this time, is there, Doc?”/

“/No, Mr. Kinney, I’m afraid not. This type of cancer requires doses of  
both chemotherapy and radiation in order to beat it…”/

The door to the office opened causing Brian to snap out of his thoughts  
and turn his gaze on the doctor entering the room. The doctor gave him a  
hopeful smile and glanced down at the file in his hand before sitting  
across from Brian at his desk.

“Brian, I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“Not at all, Doc,” Brian answered quietly. “It’s times like this when  
I’m thankful to have a competent staff working for me at the agency. It  
means I can be here without worrying about what’s going on there.”

“And how’s Justin doing these days? I saw his picture on the front of  
Art Forum last week.” Brian smiled and nodded slowly.

“Still taking the art world by storm. He was going to fly down and be  
with me this morning, but I told him to wait until I knew for sure. He  
said to tell you hello.”

“Well, give him my best.” Here the doctor paused and leaned forward,  
hands folded and resting on his desk. “Well, Brian, it looks like the  
chemo and radiation have done their job. Your blood work came back  
clear. Your white blood cell count is normal and your red blood cells  
are working perfectly. Your immune system is a little shot, but I’ll be  
giving you medication to help improve that now that we’re done with all  
the hard treatments.” Brian let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was  
holding.

“So, back in remission then?” The doctor nodded and smiled.

“Yes, Brian, we are back in remission.” Brian smiled and stood, holding  
his hand out to the doctor who stood and took the hand in his own.

“Thanks, Doc,” Brian said with a wry smile. “I appreciate everything  
you’ve done for me these last six month.”

“You’re very welcome. Now, go call that wonderful partner of yours and  
give him the good news. And remember what we talked about a couple of  
weeks ago.” Brian released his hand and grinned.

“I will. Thanks again.” Brian turned and walked out of the doctor’s  
office and into the hallway. He ran a hand through his short-cropped  
hair, which had just started growing out again, and sighed softly. It  
was over. He had his life back and he was going to make damned sure  
there were no regrets. He pulled the cell phone out of his pants pocket  
and was just about to open it to call Justin when it rang. With a smile,  
he opened it up.

“Hey, Mikey, guess what. My cancer is in remission.”

“Brian,” came the soft reply on the other end. Brian stopped walking,  
the smile gone, and the seriousness back in his hazel eyes.

“Michael, what is it?” /Please, don’t let it be Ben,/he thought to himself.

“Brian, I need you to come… to come to the… to the hospital.”

“Michael, who is it?”

“It’s Mom.”

Brian felt his entire world shrink down and implode upon itself with the  
utterance of those two simple words.

“I’ll be right there.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*New York City*

*Taylor Studios*

Justin Taylor walked into his office and dropped into the chair behind  
his desk. It had been a long but productive day. He’d sold nine of his  
paintings and had another three on hold. Not bad for a boy from  
Pittsburgh who’d been told he’d never paint again. He gave a lot of the  
credit to Brian. If Brian hadn’t been there for him after the bashing,  
Justin was fairly certain he’d have never gotten his life back or made  
anything of himself. Looking back, Justin could honestly say that the  
last seven years had given him more than he’d ever hoped for in life. He  
had a family who loved him, friends who supported him, children who  
looked up to him and a partner who was always at his side… even if they  
were in separate states for the time being.

Justin turned his gaze towards his desk and smiled, his gaze falling on  
the picture frames that littered his mahogany desk; pictures of Gus and  
J.R., Melanie and Lindsey, Blake and Ted, Michael, Ben and Hunter,  
Emmett, Debbie and Carl and of course, Brian. He reached out and picked  
up the picture of Brian, then leaned back in his chair and let his  
fingers trail along the glass over Brian’s face. The picture was about a  
year old now. Brian hadn’t allowed any pictures taken of him in the last  
several months. Justin felt the tears in his eyes as he remembered that  
phone call a little over six months ago…

“/Hey, Bri,” Justin said as he answered his phone. “I wasn’t expecting a  
call from you today. Thought you had a meeting with Brown Athletics.”/

“/Justin,” Brian whispered softly and Justin could swear it sounded like  
Brian had been crying or drinking or maybe even both. /

“/I’m on the next flight home, Brian,” Justin said calmly. “Just give me  
a couple of hours.” Was it Ben, maybe Michael, or… God… what if it was Gus?/

“/Justin, you don’t need to come home,” Brian said, a little more  
strongly than before. “I just needed… I needed to tell you. I got my  
test results back from the doctor.” Justin sat down on his bed./

“/What’s happened, Brian?”/

“/It’s the cancer. It’s come back…”/

Justin rubbed a hand over his face, scrubbing at his eyes as he did so.  
Brian had been put through days of chemo and radiation therapy and had  
gotten sick, lost weight, lost his hair and had spent countless days and  
hours in bed. Justin had taken a leave of absence from the studio and  
had flown home to be with him. At first, Brian had been mad, but after  
the first round of treatment, he hadn’t argued with Justin again. Justin  
took it as a sign that maybe, just maybe, Brian was finally growing up.

Setting down the picture frame, he picked up his desk phone and dialed  
Brian’s cell number. It rang twice before Brian answered.

“Justin, I was just about to call you.”

“What’d the doctor say?” Justin asked first. He was nervous and there  
was something in Brian’s voice that he just couldn’t place.

“I need you to come home, Jus. I’ve already booked your flight and your  
confirmation number should be in your text message folder.”

“Brian, what is it? What’s happened?” Justin was worried now, scared  
actually. On the other end of the phone, Brian could hear that fear and  
he tried to calm himself before he went on with the news.

“There’s been an accident, Sunshine,” he whispered softly. “Please, you  
need to come home.”

“Who?” Justin whispered, afraid of the answer.

“Debbie.” Brian took a breath and let it out slowly. “Go catch your  
plane and I’ll meet you at the airport. Justin? Justin, are you  
listening to me?”

“Yeah,” Justin whispered back, the tears already in his throat. “Yeah, I  
hear you. I’m… I’m going.”

“Don’t you dare drive, Justin. You get a cab. You hear me?”

“I hear you.” Justin closed his eyes as the tears fell from beneath  
closed lids and onto his cheeks.

“I love you, Justin. Just, please, get home soon.”

“I’m leaving now. Love you too.” Justin hung up the phone, stood,  
gathered his bag and his jacket and walked out of his office.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*San Diego, CA*

*Chargers (NFL) Home Office*

Drew Boyd threw his practice gear into his locker and slammed it shut.  
He tilted his head left and right as if to pop his neck then rolled his  
shoulders and sighed heavily. He enjoyed his new team and had been  
ecstatic when he’d received a phone call four months ago from head coach  
Norv Turner and had been asked if he’d consider playing for the  
Chargers. Turner had told Drew that neither he nor any of the team  
members had a problem with Drew’s sexuality and that the people of San  
Diego would be a lot more open and tolerant of his choices and  
decisions. It didn’t hurt that they’d offered him a five year, twenty  
five million dollar contract either.

So, Drew had taken the contract, given up roaming the country and sowing  
his oats so to speak, and he’d come to San Diego to settle down. Of  
course he knew that being a player for the Chargers didn’t mean he had  
to stay in San Diego. He could always go back to Pittsburgh, back to  
Emmett. Hell, for that matter, maybe he could convince Emmett to come to  
San Diego with him; which would make sense since Emmett was already in  
San Diego with him. Well, at least for the next week.

Drew smiled and walked out of the locker room and towards the  
entertainment room where the wives and girlfriends of the other players  
all liked to wait. There was a large screen television set up along with  
a bar, computers with Internet access, and a small kitchenette in case  
anyone decided to cook while they were waiting. Drew heard laughter as  
he drew closer and walked through the doorway to find a couple of the  
wives sitting with Emmett and listening as he discussed his plans for an  
upcoming anniversary party back in Pittsburgh. Drew watched all of this  
and smiled, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest,  
content to watch and listen.

It had taken him awhile to admit that, while he had enjoyed looking,  
touching and learning, nothing held his heart quite like Emmett always  
had. He could only hope, in time, that Emmett would see it as well and  
agree to stay with him. Drew smiled again as Emmett laughed at something  
one of the wives had asked. Yep, Drew figured his life was set; he had  
football and he had Emmett. Life was definitely good.

Emmett turned towards the door and saw Drew watching him and smiled over  
at him. He turned back to the wives and smiled.

“Well, ladies, if you’ll excuse me, I do believe Drew is ready to get  
out of here for the day.” He stood up and let himself be hugged and  
kissed before walking over to Drew who drew him into a hug and kissed  
him as well.

“I think you have yourself a fan club, Em,” Drew said with a grin.

“You might be right,” Emmett replied with a smile. They walked out of  
the room and down the hall towards the exit doors. Once outside, Emmett  
pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and turned it back on. They  
walked to Drew’s hummer and got in. Drew keyed the ignition just as  
Emmett’s phone rang.

“Hello?” Emmett answered as Drew pulled out of the parking lot.

“Emmett, it’s Ted.” Emmett grinned.

“Teddy! How are you? How’s Blake? How’s the house?”

“Emmett.” Emmett’s smile faltered and he put the phone on speakerphone.

“Teddy, what is it? Drew and I are both here. What’s happened?”

“Emmett, I don’t… I don’t know where to start.” Drew turned onto the  
street and leaned closer to the phone.

“Ted, it’s Drew. Do you need us to come back there?”

“Yeah,” Ted answered and both Emmett and Drew could hear the tears he  
was trying hard to fight back. “You need to come home guys.”

“We’ll get a flight out this afternoon,” Drew said, changing lanes and  
turning the hummer towards the airport.

“Teddy, what happened?” Emmett was afraid to ask if someone was hurt.  
They all knew Brian had been battling cancer again and that Ben’s health  
had been going downhill lately as well.

“There was an accident early this morning, guys,” Ted answered after a  
moment of silence. “Debbie’s in the hospital. They don’t think she’ll  
make it through the night.” Drew immediately reached over and took  
Emmett’s hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

“We’ll call you when we get in, Ted. Are you all at the hospital? What  
about Justin and the girls?” Drew talked as he drove, trying to do what  
he could to help Emmett by taking over for the time being.

“Justin’s flight should be arriving in an hour. Lindsey and Melanie will  
be here later tonight. Everyone else was in town when it happened.”

“Teddy, we’ll get there soon,” Emmett whispered. “Tell Michael we love  
him and we’ll be there.”

“I will, Em. See you soon.” The call was disconnected and Emmett sat  
there in shocked silence as Drew continued driving them towards the airport.

“We’ll worry about clothes once we get there,” Drew explained as they  
reached the airport. “I’ll get us a hotel later on tonight.”

“Okay,” Emmett answered, his mind lost in thought, hoping that the  
doctors were wrong and that Debbie would be okay.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Allegheny Hospital*

*Pittsburgh*

“Mr. Novotny?” Michael looked up from where he sat next to Ben in the  
waiting room. “Mr. Novotny, I’m Dr. Braswell.” Michael nodded and stood  
slowly, shaking the doctor’s hand.

“Do you have any news on my mother?” The doctor nodded slowly and sat  
down, waiting for Michael to do the same.

“Mr. Novotny…”

“It’s Novotny-Bruckner, but just call me Michael. Please.” Dr. Braswell  
nodded, glancing at Ben then back at Michael.

“Of course. Michael, the injuries your mother sustained were very  
serious. We’ve done all we can. There was a lot of internal bleeding and  
we had to remove her spleen as well as part of her left kidney. There is  
swelling in her brain and we’ve put in a drainage sight to see if we  
can’t help with that. Also, there was damage to her lungs and heart and  
so she is not breathing on her own. We’ve put her on full life support  
for the time being.” Michael felt the tears on his face and his  
breathing seemed to quicken with each new problem that came forth from  
the doctor’s mouth. It was Ben who finally spoke.

“What’s her prognosis?” The doctor sighed softly and Ben squeezed  
Michael’s hand tightly.

“I’m afraid she may not make it through the night. I wish I could offer  
you something more hopeful, but, at the moment, it doesn’t look very  
promising. I’m sorry.”

“What about Carl Horvath?” Ben asked quietly. “We know he was with her  
at the time of the accident but no one has give us any word about his  
condition.” The doctor sighed heavily and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Sir. Mr. Horvath died in the trauma room before we were able  
to get him into surgery. We didn’t know who to notify as far as family…”

“I’ll get hold of the police headquarters,” Ben answered softly. “He was  
a detective.”

“Thank you. Again, I’m very sorry for all that has happened for you  
family tonight. I’ll be on call all night until tomorrow morning if you  
need anything.” Michael nodded slowly, unable to answer. Ben nodded at  
the doctor who stood and slowly walked away. Michael leaned forward,  
head in his hands, his whole body shaking with the tears he was  
shedding. Ben wrapped an arm around him and held him tightly.

Ted stood on the other side of the waiting room, watching Michael and  
Ben when Hunter came through the door with Brian right behind him. Ted  
raised a brow slightly as Hunter walked over to Michael and Ben and  
Brian stayed behind. Ted walked over to Brian who folded his arms across  
his chest.

“I drove out to Penn State and picked him up while I was calling for  
Justin,” Brian explained quietly. “I didn’t think it would do any good  
for Hunter to try driving home.”

“You’ve talked to Justin?” Ted asked softly. Brian nodded and Ted  
noticed the tears on his face for the first time.

“I need to go to the airport and pick him up here shortly.”

“Drew and Emmett are on their way,” Ted told him as they watched Hunter  
wrap his arms around Michael and hold on to him tightly. “Melanie and  
Lindsey will be here later tonight.” Brian nodded slowly, unsure of  
whether or not to talk to Michael before he left. Ted seemed to sense  
his worry and patted him on the arm. “Just let him know you’re going to  
go pick up Justin and that you’ll be back later.” Brian nodded and  
walked over to where Michael, Ben and Hunter were waiting. Michael  
looked up and released Hunter before grabbing on to Brian tightly. Brian  
wrapped his arms around Michael and kissed the top of his head.

“I’m sorry, Mikey,” he whispered softly. He looked over Michael’s head  
towards Ben. “I didn’t want Hunter driving himself home,” he whispered  
as a way of explanation.

“Thanks,” Ben answered, reaching out and grabbing Brian’s hand with his  
own. Michael pulled back and looked up at Brian slowly. Six months of  
chemo and radiation had taken its toll on his friend. His hair was  
finally growing back but his eyes were still tired and his body was  
still slimmer than it had been once before.

“What’d your doctor say, Bri?” Michael asked quietly. Brian gave him a  
half grin before choking out a half-sob.

“That I’m fine,” he answered softly. “Which makes no sense if you think  
about it. How the fuck can I be fine when… when Debbie’s in there… and  
she shouldn’t… Fuck!” He yelled, turning away from Michael and kicking  
at a nearby chair. Michael reached out to him but Brian shrugged him  
off, angry at the situation. Michael stepped closer to him and laid a  
hand on his arm.

“Mom wanted you to be okay, Bri,” Michael told him quietly. “That’s what  
she’d want.” Brian nodded slowly, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
“Where’s Justin?”

“I called him right after I talked to you. I need to go pick him up at  
the airport.” Michael nodded.

“Go do that then and we’ll be here waiting for you when you come back.”  
Brian nodded and turned, hugging Michael and kissing him on the  
forehead. He hugged Ben and Hunter and walked past Ted, gripping his arm  
gently as he did so. Ted nodded at him and Brian left the waiting room.  
Ted walked over to the others and sat down with them to wait.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Pittsburgh International Airport*

*Security Check Point – Near Delta Airlines Counter*

Brian wasn’t allowed to actually meet Justin at his gate. Instead, he’d  
been relegated to waiting near the checkpoint so that he could see  
Justin as he came through. The plan was for Justin to call him as soon  
as he was out of the plane and into the actual terminal itself. Brian  
held his cell phone in his hands, waiting for it to ring.

It had been three months since they’d last seen each other, just about  
the time Brian’s hair had finally all fallen out. Brian hadn’t wanted to  
put Justin through any more of his side effects and for the first time  
in seven years, Justin hadn’t pushed him on the decision. For that,  
Brian had been grateful. Now, though, he wished that he hadn’t pushed  
Justin away. Maybe then Justin would have already been here when all  
this had happened instead of being in New York where Brian couldn’t  
reach out and touch him, hold him, feel him and get himself grounded  
once more.

The phone in his hands rang and Brian put it to his ear.

“Where are you?” he asked calmly.

“Just walked up the ramp and into the terminal,” Justin answered softly.  
“Where are you?”

“Security check point near the Delta ticket counter.”

“Be there shortly.” The call ended and Brian dropped the phone into his  
jacket pocket even as he began to scan the crowds making their way  
towards where he was standing. It was never hard for him to spot Justin,  
his blond hair always sticking out and giving away his position in  
crowds. But it had been three months and Brian wasn’t so sure Justin  
would recognize him. He ran a hand through the short-cropped hair and  
wished, yet again, that hair grew faster. He missed his hair and he  
would be glad once it was grown out once more.

For a moment, he almost missed Justin in the crowds, but then he saw  
blond hair attached to creamy pale skin that was encased in a midnight  
blue dress shirt and black linen pants. He felt his heart jump into his  
throat and swallowed hard before calling out to the younger man.

“Justin!” Justin looked up and blue eyes locked with hazel as he moved  
towards his partner. Brian reached out and pulled Justin into his arms  
holding him tightly. Justin wrapped his own arms around Brian, buried  
his face against Brian’s chest and let out the tears he’d been holding  
for the last few hours. Brian slid his fingers through Justin’s hair,  
whispering words that made no sense, meant to calm and console if  
nothing else. He felt the fine tremor that ran through the younger man’s  
body and without another thought pulled Justin with him towards the  
men’s restroom that was just across the hall. Thankfully no one was on  
the left side of the restroom and Brian shoved Justin into the larger  
handicapped stall on the far end. He closed and locked the door and let  
Justin lean up against the wall.

Justin for his part was trying desperately not to fall apart in front of  
Brian. He knew, out of everyone he would see over the next couple of  
days, Brian was the one he had to be strong for. But, as always, it was  
Brian who was picking up the broken pieces. He looked up to find Brian  
watching him and the tears spilled over onto his face. Brian leaned in  
and kissed him gently and Justin kissed back, sliding his hands up under  
Brian’s shirt, needing to touch him, needing to feel as if he belonged.  
Brian’s hands went up under Justin’s shirt as well, skin on skin contact  
causing them both to moan against each other’s mouths quietly. One of  
Brian’s hands slid out from beneath Justin’s shirt and slid under the  
waistband of Justin’s pants instead. Pulling away, he unbuttoned and  
unzipped Justin’s pants then leaned close again, sliding his mouth  
across Justin’s just as his hand found Justin’s cock and wrapped around  
it tightly.

Justin groaned into Brian’s mouth, his fingers gripping Brian’s side  
with a bruising force. Brian’s hand tightened and loosened against  
Justin’s erection, sliding up and down slowly, almost agonizingly so.  
Justin reached down to unzip Brian’s pants and slid his own hand inside,  
taking Brian’s cock in his hand, mirroring Brian’s movements and  
touches. Brian groaned into Justin’s mouth as both of their hands began  
to speed up and tighten. Justin’s breathing hitched and Brian pulled  
hard, Justin following suit. Within moments, they were both coming hard  
and fast, holding on to each other for support as their knees weakened  
and their cum covered their hands.

After a moment of breathlessness, Justin tucked Brian back into his  
pants and Brian returned the favor. They wiped off their hands with  
toilet paper without a word passing between them. They stood there a  
moment longer before Brian kissed him softly.

“I’m glad you’re back, even if the reason for it isn’t good.” Justin  
nodded slowly and slid his fingers down the side of Brian’s face.

“I’ll always be here whenever you need me most.” Brian nodded and kissed  
him once more.

“We need to get to the hospital.” Justin nodded and followed Brian out  
of the stall and over to the sink. They washed their hands in silence  
then left the restroom and headed out to the parking garage where Brian  
had parked the ‘vette.

The ride to the hospital was made in silence. Justin’s mind had  
temporarily slowed down somewhat and, as far as Brian could tell, he  
didn’t seem to be freaking out at the moment. Brian knew though, without  
a doubt, that that would all change the moment they reached the  
hospital. As they neared the entrance to the parking lot for Allegheny  
Hospital, Brian reached over and took Justin’s hand in his. Justin held  
on tightly until the car was parked. Brian took out the keys and turned  
to look at his partner.

“Can you do this?” he asked softly. For a moment there was silence and  
then Justin turned to look over at him.

“I can do this,” he answered quietly. Brian leaned over to kiss him then  
both men slid out of the car and walked into the hospital. They took the  
elevator to the third floor, where the ICU ward was and walked into the  
waiting room. Michael saw them enter and stood, walking over to them and  
hugging Justin tightly.

“I’m so sorry, Michael,” Justin whispered against the side of Michael’s  
neck. Michael only hugged him tighter.

“You’re here now, boy wonder,” Michael whispered back. “That’s all that  
matters.” Justin nodded as Michael released him and turned to Brian. Ben  
came over and hugged Justin as well. Blake had arrived and was sitting  
with Ted and Hunter.

“Have you heard from anyone else?” Brian asked softly as he hugged Michael.

“Drew and Emmett should be landing in the next hour or so and they’ll  
wait for the girls and bring them here once they arrive.”

“Any word on Debbie?” Justin asked, sitting down in a vacant chair. Ted  
reached over and patted Justin on the knee and Justin squeezed his hand  
before smiling over at Blake.

“They’ll let us see her, two at a time, but the doctor said we shouldn’t  
get up our hopes to much.” Justin saw Brian stiffen at those words and  
turn away. “She’s on life support and she can’t breath on her own,”  
Michael whispered softly. “There was a lot of internal bleeding and they  
had to remove her spleen and part of her kidney.”

“What about Carl?”

“Carl died before they could get him into surgery,” Ben answered. At  
this statement, Brian kicked a nearby chair and Justin stood up, walking  
over to him. He wrapped his arms around Brian from behind and rested his  
cheek against Brian’s back. Brian slid his hands over Justin’s arms and  
just stood there, drawing strength from the man he loved. Michael walked  
over to them slowly.

“Do you two want to go see her?” he asked softly. Justin looked up at  
Brian who said nothing at first. Then he turned and looked down at  
Justin who nodded slowly. Brian nodded and looked back at Michael.

“I think we should,” he answered somewhat brokenly. Michael nodded and  
then Justin stepped away. Brian frowned at him a little. “Justin?”

“Let Michael go with you this time, Bri,” he said softly. “I think it’d  
be best.” And in that moment, Michael couldn’t have loved Justin more if  
Justin had been his own brother. Michael knew that Justin had always  
understood his and Brian’s connection to one another and here he was,  
stepping back and letting the friends have this one moment alone with  
their mother. Brian leaned down and kissed Justin on the forehead then  
followed Michael into the ICU ward. Justin sat down next to Ben who put  
an arm around his shoulders and held him tightly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside the ward, Michael led Brian to the second room across from the  
nurse’s station. Before he pulled back the curtain to walk in, he turned  
to Brian and looked at him carefully.

“Listen to me, Bri.” Brian looked down at him. “There are a lot of wires  
and tubes. She’s bruised and swollen and they have a bandage wrapped  
around her head. She’s on a respirator and… I just want you to  
understand before we go in there.” Brian nodded slowly.

“I know, Mikey,” he whispered. “I remember how Justin looked after the  
prom.” Michael nodded then turned and slid back the curtain just enough  
for him and Brian to enter the room. Brian took one look at Debbie on  
that bed and the tears broke forth and fell down his face. Michael took  
his hand as Brian moved closer to the bed. Stepping back, Michael  
watched as Brian leaned over the bed and kissed Debbie softly on the  
forehead before standing back up again. Brian reached down and gently  
took her hand in his before sitting in the nearby chair. Michael took  
the chair on the opposite side of the bed and took Debbie’s other hand  
in his own.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner,” Brian whispered softly. “But I got  
Justin home and he’s going to come see you soon. I knew you’d want him  
here. He’s just like us, one of your boys. I got Hunter here too. He’s  
outside waiting with them.” He leaned down, resting his forehead on the  
bed rail. “You can’t leave us… it’s not time yet, okay?” He lifted his  
head back up and Michael’s heart broke at the look of loss and despair  
in Brian’s eyes. “We still need you. Michael still needs you. I… I still  
need you. Who’s going to remind me to be good to Justin and take care of  
Gus, huh?” His voice broke and more tears fell down his face.

“We’re here, Mom,” Michael whispered softly, brushing his thumb across  
the top of Debbie’s hand. “We’re here. You just… you have to hold on a  
little longer, okay? Jenny Rebecca will be here soon and so will Gus and  
the girls and even Emmett and Drew. We’re all here for you so, you just…  
you have to hold on just a little bit longer. Please.” Brian looked over  
at Michael and he knew… he knew what Michael was saying even if he  
didn’t want to hear it for himself. He sighed softly and turned his gaze  
back to Debbie.

“I know you always said that words didn’t always make things true. That  
it was what we did that proved how we felt. But, just in case what I did  
never said it loud enough, I just want you to know… I love you… Mom… I  
was never… never so lucky in my life… the day… the day that Michael  
brought me home with him. And I love you. I hope you know that…” Brian  
broke off, the sobs wracking his entire body now as he cried. Michael  
stood up and came over to his side of the bed and wrapped his arms  
around his best friend.

“She knows, Bri,” he whispered softly. “She’s always known.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Forty-five minutes passed before Brian and Michael returned to the  
waiting rom. Justin was leaning against Ben who had his arm still  
wrapped tightly around the younger man’s shoulders. Hunter had drifted  
off to sleep in another chair nearby. Ted was on the phone and Blake was  
pacing the room slowly. Brian walked over and knelt in front of Justin  
who gave him a half-hearted smile and leaned forward to kiss him gently.

“You ready to go see her?” Brian asked him gently. Justin nodded and  
they both stood. Brian held Justin’s hand in his own before Justin shook  
his head and pulled away. “Justin?”

“I need to do this on my own, Brian. Please?” Brian looked over at  
Michael but Michael only nodded slowly. “Let him,” the other man mouth  
quietly. Brian looked back down at Justin and sighed softly.

“All right, Sunshine, but listen to me. Are you listening?” Justin  
nodded. “There are a lot of wires and tubes, a lot of beeping and the  
ventilator makes some noise, too. They have her head wrapped in gauze  
because they’ve got a shunt in her skull to try and minimize the  
swelling. There are some bruises and all and you’ll have to be careful  
if you want to hold her hand, okay?”

“Okay,” Justin whispered. Brian leaned down and kissed him softly the  
stepped back and let him walk away. Brian watched until Justin had  
turned the corner and then sighed heavily.

“She’s been just as much a mother to him as she has been to the rest of  
us,” Michael said quietly from behind him. Brian nodded slowly.

“I know,” he answered. He might have said more if the elevator had not  
opened to reveal Lindsey, Melanie and the kids followed by Emmett and Drew.

“Daddy!” Gus yelled as he tore free from Lindsey and ran to his father.  
Brian picked him up and held him tightly even as he moved towards his  
son’s mother.

“We got here as soon as we could,” Lindsey began as tears fell down her  
face. Brian wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly. Melanie  
walked over to Michael and Ben and was hugged by both before Michael  
took their daughter from her and held her tightly.

“Dada,” Jenny Rebecca said with a smile. Michael smiled back at her and  
kissed her cheek.

“Hey, pumpkin,” he whispered softly. Ted walked over to Emmett and  
hugged him tightly as Blake and Drew shook hands.

“What happened?” Emmett asked between his own sobs. “I mean, how did  
something like this happen… to Debbie of all people? I mean, how is this  
fair?”

“We’ve been asking ourselves the same question all night,” Ted answered  
quietly as Brian came over and hugged Emmett as well. Emmett returned  
the hug and looked around.

“Where’s Justin?”

“He’s with Debbie now,” Brian answered, releasing Emmett to shake hands  
with Drew even as Gus clung more tightly to him. “I should go let him  
know that you’re all here.” He turned and handed Gus off to Blake before  
turning and walking down the hallway. Everyone else took a seat before  
Michael began to tell them all that he knew.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Debbie’s room, Justin stood at the doorway for a moment before moving  
further inside. He was glad Brian had prepared him for what to expect,  
but in a way, it was still hard to look at Debbie, lying in that bed, no  
able to do anything for herself. Justin fought back tears as he took the  
nearest chair to her bed and sat down in it, gently grasping her hand in  
his.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here, Deb,” he whispered softly. “I wish I’d  
stayed longer when I was here last month. There just never seemed to be  
enough time, though, did there? Why can’t we ever say the things we want  
to say when the people we love are okay?” He sniffled and rubbed his  
free hand under his nose.

“I remember when you came to New York for the opening of my gallery. Do  
you remember that? It was so beautiful and the weather was so perfect. I  
remember how surprised I was when you all walked through the front door…”

/Justin stood near the entrance to the gallery, making it a point to  
speak to everyone who came through. It was a decent turn out and he was  
surprised by the amount of press the opening had generated. Nearby, he  
heard people talking about his newest pieces and he smiled somewhat  
sadly. He would have given anything for his Pittsburgh family to be  
there with him. He knew, though, that it wasn’t possible. Brian was  
having legal issues with Babylon, which counted out both him and Ted  
coming to the opening. And if Ted wasn’t coming then Blake wouldn’t be  
either. Michael and Ben had their hands full with Hunter’s senior year  
of high school. Lindsey and Melanie were in Canada for crying out loud.  
No one expected them to make the trip back. Justin had heard that Emmett  
was in San Diego with Drew and Debbie and Carl were renovating the new  
house. Justin’s own mother and sister had moved to Tennessee to be  
closer to Jen’s family so there was no reason for them to be there either./

/Sighing softly, Justin set down his glass just as his cell phone began  
to ring. Looking at the caller i.d., he smiled./

“/Hey, Brian,” he whispered softly./

“/How’s the opening, Sunshine?”/

“/Busy.”/

“/I knew it would be. I always said you’d be a success.”/

“/I wish you were here to see it.” The front doors to the gallery opened  
just behind Justin./

“/I am…” Justin turned to see Brian walking through the doors, dressed  
to kill in a charcoal gray Armani suit with French blue shirt and  
matching tie. Justin’s jaw dropped in surprise. Brian smiled, walked  
over to him and kissed him none to gently. Releasing his young lover,  
Brian grinned down at him. “You’re staring, Sunshine.”/

“/You’re here,” Justin stuttered in shock./

“/I’m not the only one,” Brian replied, turning Justin’s attention back  
to the front doors of the gallery./

“/Sunshine!” shrieked Debbie as she walked in followed by Michael, Ben,  
Hunter, Ted and Blake. Justin grinned and laughed with excitement as  
Debbie hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and knew he had tears in  
his eyes./

“/How did you all get here?” Justin asked, still in shock as Debbie  
stepped away and allowed the others to hug him as well./

“/We flew,” Ben answered with a smile. “Besides, Brian said he would  
make us all suffer horribly if we missed your opening.” Justin’s eyes  
grew even wider before he turned back to Brian./

“/Thank you,” he said softly. Brian smiled and kissed him on the forehead./

“/You’re welcome.”/

“/Christ, Sunshine…” Justin turned to find Debbie looking at one of his  
newest paintings and walked over to her. Debbie turned to look at him  
then back at the picture. “I knew you were good but this… this is  
unbelievable.” Justin smiled./

“/You like it?”/

“/Like it? I love it!” Justin grinned and leaned in closer./

“/Then it’s yours,” he whispered softly. “Consider it a welcome to New  
York City gift… or consider it a thank you for all you’ve ever done for  
me these past several years.” Debbie turned to look at him and he saw  
the tears in her eyes./

“/I knew there was a reason I wanted to keep you around, Sunshine.”  
Justin smiled and kissed her on the cheek./

“/I’m glad you did…”/

Justin bowed his head, letting it rests against the railing of the bed.

“What are we going to do without you, Deb…” He heard footsteps but  
didn’t bother looking up. He knew who it was. He felt a hand on his  
shoulder and then he heard the rustling of clothes that told him the man  
at his side as kneeling down next to the chair.

“We’ll do what she always did… we’ll take care of each other.” Brian  
reached up and settled his hand over Justin’s where he was holding on to  
Debbie. “That’s what she’d want.” Justin leaned over a little and let  
his head rest against Brian’s as they stayed there, lost in their own  
sorrows and memories.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Michael and Ben’s House*

It was the shrill ringing of the phone that woke Michael from a dead  
sleep. He and Ben had brought Hunter home with them about two hours ago  
after everyone else had departed from the hospital. Justin and Brian had  
gone to the loft, Emmet, Drew, Lindsey, Mel and the kids were headed to  
a nearby hotel and Ted and Blake had returned to their home as well. The  
had all taken time with Debbie before leaving and Ben had finally gotten  
around to calling the police department.

Ben had gotten Hunter settled back in his room for the night before  
coming to bed. It had taken Michael almost half an hour before he’d  
finally fallen asleep in Ben’s arms.

And now the ringing of the phone had woken him once more. Michael  
reached over just as Ben was starting to wake and picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Is this Michael Novotny?”

“Yes it is.”

“Michael, it’s Dr. Braswell at the hospital.”

“Yes, Doctor…” Michael trailed off as he felt Ben shift next to him and  
then felt Ben’s hand on his back.

“Michael, I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but your mother suffered a  
stroke a few minutes ago and there is no longer any brain activity. I’m  
sorry, son, but you’re mother is brain dead…”

 

 


End file.
